The Destiny Crystal Fairies
The Destiny Crystal Fairies (US name: Life Crystal Fairies) are responsible for different aspects of daily everyday life in the fairy and human worlds. Jack Frost wants the fairies and the Destiny Crystals so that spells can be performed to make everyday life perfect for him - but not for anyone else! List of fairies Dazzle the Belief Fairy Dazzle is in charge of making sure that enough humans believe in fairies since their belief creates more magic and if there is not enough magic, then the fairies lose energy and may disappear if nobody believes in them. Also, she is in charge of belief in mythical beings and religions. Sparkle the Miracle Fairy Sparkle is in charge in creating miracles such as huge double rainbows or shooting stars that land in people's balconies! But without miracles, life will be dull and without surprises, and magical beings like fairies will disappear too! Spectrum the Peace and Relaxation Fairy (US name: Pacey the Eternal Peace Fairy) Spectrum/Pacey is in charge of making both worlds peaceful and calm. She also helps people meditate for relaxation. When she is in an extremely calm state her turquoise wings will turn rainbow. She helps other peace and happiness related fairies and is a good friend to Shine/Carie. Shine the Love & Care Fairy (US name: Carie the Love and Care Fairy) Shine/Carie makes sure that fairies and humans are filled with love and always care for others when they can. Also, she can fix any wounded being with the wave of her wand. She helps other love and care related fairies and is a good friend to Spectrum/Pacey. Frizzie the Respect Fairy Frizzie must make sure that all fairies respect their King and Queen, and all humans respect their elders, such as their parents, teachers or rulers of country. She has a rather strict personality and refuses to accept help saying that is disrespectful to her and they obviously she is incapable of completing the job. She calls all fairies "Miss" and it is mentioned that she adresses Sparkle as Miss Twinklelight. Lassie the Leadership Fairy Lassie needs to make sure that all leaders do their job, and that people take the initiative to start events and lead them. Her personality is somewhat similar to Frizzie in the way she refuses unnecessary help and hopes everyone should try to do things themselves first, but she is less straightforward and is more outgoing and positive. Twinkie the Emotion Fairy Twinkie always keeps fairies and humans happy - or sad! Without her magic nobody will feel anything and just be extremely dull, and more people will feel as though there is no point in life. She loves playing pranks on other fairies, but only harmless ones, and she also enjoys tricking on Halloween and April Fools Day. Trivia - The special items (Destiny Crystals) always go on top of the fairies' wands, though the wands would be too thin to balance the heavy crystals. -Freinds with the Sweet Fairies. - Four of the fairies' UK names relate or sound similar to to glittery or shiny items. Poem Those crystals help others enjoy life But I don't care if the other worlds are in strife Only I should be happy, so goblins go And get me the powerful Destiny Crystals And while you're at it get me the fairies, too For without them I would be rather blue I need the fairies to cast the spells But only for me and not for anyone else! Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Fantasy fairies Category:Fan Art Category:Fairies' Group Category:Fairy groups Category:Fairy suggestions Category:Characters Category:D Category:Work in progress